The Bat and the Cat
by Liryc
Summary: The Quincy Order rounds up all the remaining Espada, and Grimmjow escapes and springs a badly-wounded Ulquiorra as well, seeking the help of Ichigo Kurosaki. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hueco Mundo was unusually busy, teeming with members of the Quincy order who had declared they were taking over the realm of the Arrancars. They had overrun Las Noches, and had even taken their place on Sosuke Aizen's former throne. There were very few left of Aizen's Arrancar army, and the few that _were _left had been imprisoned. Tia Harribel, former Tercera Espada, had given up when they'd come for her, and allowed them to lock her up without a fight. The news that Aizen didn't care about any of the Arrancars had hit her hard, so all she did was sulk and never tried to escape.

Grimmjow Jaegerjacques, however, was not so docile. The Quincies had discovered him broken and badly injured, practically begging for death after he was defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki. They had refused him, and instead taken him captive, nursing him back to health with the intent to experiment on him. He slaughtered anyone who got within reach. They took his Zanpakuto, but it hardly mattered because he was proficient at killing them with his bare hands. So, as a safety precaution, he was trussed up tightly, gagged and bound in a straight jacket, suspended from the ceiling by a pair of heavy chains, his ankles bound together.

A Quincy approached him and closed the door behind him, but Grimmjow paid him no mind, and his eyes were closed. The Quincy was holding a sword delicately, cradling it with both palms.

"This is a lovely sword." Grimmjow's eyes snapped open and he focused on the blade, "It amazes me how very much alike you Arrancars and Soul Reapers are. Some Soul Reapers can even obtain Hollow abilities sometimes. That's why Quincies refuse to associate with Soul Reapers, because Hollows are the enemy. Instead of sparing them, using their abilities, or exorcizing their souls like the weak, forgiving Soul Society, we destroy them, before they become abominations like you." Grimmjow wasn't paying attention to what the Quincy said, seething with rage as he watched the Quincy handle his precious Pantera. He growled, shifting slightly, his chains jangling. The Quincy chuckled.

"Aww, what's wrong? Does this bother you?" He caressed the blade, smirking, and Grimmjow strained against his bonds. The Quincy rested the sword against the bare side of Grimmjow's neck. The cold blade tingled in recognition when it kissed his skin.

"I wish I could cut you open with your own blade... But... The Vandenreich wants you alive. Lucky you." Grimmjow focused his reiatsu on the blade, and in his head his command word rang clear.

_Grind... Pantera!_

There was an explosion of spirit energy and the former Espada lit up like burning magnesium, blinding the Quincy, who took a step back and covered his eyes. He gasped, realizing the sword was gone, and shouted as he was knocked off his feet when Grimmjow burst from his bindings. Shattered links of chain and cloth scattered across the room, the shards of metal cutting the Quincy's skin, and Grimmjow growled, crouched low like a cat, his blue eyes alight with murderous intent, his tail swishing back and forth. The Quincy shouted, turning to run as he thought Grimmjow was going to pounce on him, but Grimmjow seized the broken end of one of his chains, standing upright, the chain ringing on the floor as he took an ominous step forward. Grimmjow roared a threat and lashed out, whipping the chain and catching the Quincy around the neck. He yanked with nearly enough force to break the Quincy's spine, hauling him back and embedding his fangs in the Quincy's shoulder.

Before he could scream, Grimmjow slit his throat, blood spewing forth, drowning the Quincy's voice. He fell to the floor as Grimmjow released him, and he crawled away, clutching his throat. Grimmjow left him to bleed out, stepping over him and through the door. He dropped on all fours, and ran, taking long, loping strides. He smelled something, and stopped, righting himself and peering around the corner. A pair of white-robed men were there. He growled, Sonido'd behind them, and—before they could react to the sound—thrust his hands through both of their backs, crushing their hearts. They fell without struggle, their lifeblood drenching his arms and spattering his chest. He tossed them aside, roaring his triumph, and several short Sonídos carried him down the length of the hall. He dispatched one more Quincy, twisting his head around and breaking his neck, killing him instantly. Enthralled with blood lust, he sought out and slaughtered another, relishing in his screams as he gutted the man, cutting limbs free and toying with his prey with a gleeful sneer until the Quincy fell still.

Has he finally calmed, and he didn't bother licking the blood from himself, knowing his window of opportunity was very slim. These Quincies were strong, and the sooner he could get out of Las Noches the better. He sprinted down the hall on all fours, his senses focused on the varying spirit energies and their locations. No one was near him. At least... None of the Quincies were.

The former Sexta Espada skidded to a halt and stood upright as he passed a door where a very weak level of spirit energy was emanating. It was familiar—another Espada—but it wasn't Harribel's. She wouldn't want his help anyway, because she had long since given up on escaping. Grimmjow seized the door handle and turned, satisfied to find it unlocked, and crept in, closing the door behind him. He turned slowly and focused on the mass of black spread out on the surgical steel table. He growled, realizing who it was, and at the same time wondered how he was even still alive; Ichigo had practically obliterated him. His right arm, leg, and wing were reduced to stumps, drooling dark blood on the pristine white floor. His breaths were shallow and his eyes were closed, his good arm and wing hanging limply off the side of the table.

Grimmjow approached the desecrated, barely alive Cuarta Espada, feeling deep pity for him, which surprised him because they had never liked each other during Aizen's reign. But it was a sad sight, finding a former Espada like himself—probably the most powerful of the entire group—unconscious on the Quincys' chopping table, no doubt to be experimented on. It would be risky, but Grimmjow was going to take him with.

As soon as he looped Ulquiorra's good arm around his shoulders, the Cuarta's brilliant green eyes snapped open,

"What are you doing...?"

"The fuck does it look like? I'm gettin' the hell outta here and takin' you with me."

"But... Why? Look at me... I might as well be dead... Why not finish me and be on your way? We never liked each other..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but we've kinda got the same enemy now. Damn Quincies think they can just come in and take over the place... Hueco Mundo belongs to the Arrancar. Besides... I kinda learned from someone... That killing someone just because you can isn't always the best idea... Showing mercy makes you the better person... And makes the one who survived do better."

"Hmm... I am certain I know who that someone was... Because of him... And that girl, I suppose... I have felt nothing but despair. I never felt anything at all before... Because of them I understand the human concept of "heart..." And sadness is a horrible sensation, but... I suppose now I am... Very glad to see you, Grimmjow. Thank you."

"No problem. Let's go, before they find the dead guys. I killed five of them..." He lifted his companion off the bench, nearly tripping over his enormous, leathery wing, and stepping on his slender, lash-like tail. They were also around the same height, making carrying Ulquiorra rather cumbersome.

"Sorry... Uh... There isn't any way you can turn back to your normal self... Is there?"

"No, I cannot. I have tried multiple times, and I do not have the energy. Perhaps if I can... wrap my wing around myself..." he strained to lift it, managing to sling it across the front of his body.

"Good enough. I can do the rest. Wrap your tail around my wrist, will ya? It'll keep it off the floor." The prehensile appendage was so long it nearly covered his entire forearm, holding loosely, and Grimmjow tucked the stray end of the wing under Ulquiorra's back as he lifted his companion off the steel bench. He ran from Las Noches as fast as he could.

Grimmjow deposited the body of a half-dead Arrancar lizard on the sand beside Ulquiorra. The Cuarta's eyes opened and he spotted the creature, seizing it in his good hand and taking a large bite out of it. Grimmjow watched over him, as chewing seemed to be difficult, and Ulquiorra could barely make it through half of the lizard before setting it aside, exhausted.

"I will have to do this a little at a time... It is... Difficult to eat... I'm so damn weak..."

"It's okay... You'll just have to take it slow. I can catch as much food as you need. I'll even feed you if you need it."

"Now that would be ridiculous... I have my pride as an Espada to uphold, and having someone of lower rank than myself tending to me like my mother is..." He chuckled weakly, and Grimmjow was more than a little surprised. He really had changed; he never would have laughed before. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yeah that'd be a damn shame if anyone found out," he chuckled too, "Except there's no one left but us to care anyway."

"Yes, I know..." He paused for a while, then turned his head toward Grimmjow, "Where exactly are we going to go?"

"Well for now, we can't stay in Hueco Mundo, so we're gonna have to go to the human world."

"Ah... And dare I ask who we are going to go to for help?"

"Obviously there's only one person who'd help anyway."

"You think he will actually help us?"

"It's worth a shot. Just rest for a bit. We'll be leaving soon."

Ichigo Kurosaki was on his way home from school, his bookbag slung over one shoulder, laughing and holding hands with the beautiful Orihime Inoue. She giggled and tucked her face against Ichigo's shoulder. Their laughter was cut short as the sky opened up above them, revealing blackness, and they saw someone standing there. Two people, though one was being carried by the other. The reiatsu coming off them was intensely powerful, and he stepped in front of Orihime reflexively, though he didn't have the means to get out of his human body. His eyes went wide when he realized who he was looking at, and cried out when Grimmjow leaped down from the Garganta and landed soundlessly on the pavement. Grimmjow unbound from his sword, sheathing it, and approached them. Orihime gasped,

"It's... Ulquiorra? I can't believe... Wow, he survived?"

"Relax, Kurosaki. I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm here to ask for help."

"But why?"

"The Quincies took over Las Noches and tried to enslave and experiment on us. I was escaping and found him," he shifted Ulquiorra in his arms, "I was surprised he was alive too. So, can ya help us? I know she's got damn good healing powers."

"Yeah, but... Actually, I think there's a better place to take him to heal than to have Orihime do it."

"Like where?"

"Uh... Follow me."

Ulquiorra was bandaged up tightly and tucked under a warm stack of blankets, on his back, his eyes closed and his breathing slow and even. Grimmjow was sitting on top of the blankets, his legs crossed as he sat up straight, focused deeply on meditation. However, he kept one ear on the room, keeping close watch over Ulquiorra.

Orihime cracked the shoji door, slipping in and sliding the door closed. She crept close to Ulquiorra, kneeling beside him, and extended her arms. She yelped softly when Grimmjow growled and focused on her intensely.

"Oh. It's just you."

"I-I just wanted to help... It takes a very long time to regenerate limbs, and I don't have much of it... But I can stop the bleeding and make the pain go away... Can I?"

"Yeah... Go ahead."

Grimmjow partially submerged Ulquiorra in the warm pool of water, flinching when the Cuarta cried out in shock. He jumped into the water with him, holding him upright as he squirmed, his good wing twitching and slapping heavily on the water. He finally adjusted to the sensation of the healing serum and sighed, slumping a little, leaning on Grimmjow's shoulder. The Sexta was surprised by the contact, but relaxed, and allowed it. Ulquiorra was weak and he needed Grimmjow's help.

After a whole day's soaking in the hot spring, with Grimmjow coming and going frequently, Ulquiorra was able to stay awake and sit upright on his own, and the bare frame of an arm, leg, and wing had gown in. Grimmjow was satisfied to see that Ulquiorra's regeneration abilities seemed to come back.

The Cuarta's long, pointy ear twitched when Grimmjow approached, but he didn't stir much in the warm water, his wings wrapped around himself, head resting on the side of the spring. When Grimmjow came to squat beside the pool, his bright green eyes opened, and his wings loosened. Ulquiorra stretched, and rose out of the water, stepping up onto the land, flicking the water from his tail. He seemed to be more or less back to his usual impressive glory. A tiny smile touched his lips as Grimmjow stood with his arms crossed and a rather stunned look on his face.

"Don't look too surprised, Grimmjow."

"Well, I can't say I've actually seen you like this before. You hid this from everyone, remember?"

"I know. My spirit energy is not even close to what it should be, but if I release too much too soon then it will overwhelm me. I cannot separate from Murciélago yet either."

"Why _did _you hide it, anyway? They woulda promoted you. Shit, I'll bet you coulda been the Primera if you wanted to." Ulquiorra chuckled at this.

"I doubt that. Starrk was lazy, but not incompetent. He was Primera for a reason. Hm... Why did I hide this...? I suppose it was leverage over Aizen. I hated being lorded over by a group of Soul Reapers, and hiding this level of my abilities once I learned it was satisfying. By then, Aizen would not have cared anyway; he was too concerned with the Hogyoku. I could not have overthrown Aizen, even at my current power level." His tail swished, accidentally brushing against Grimmjow's arm when they dropped to his sides, and Grimmjow caught the tufted end of the whip-like appendage, curling it around his hand affectionately. It tightened around that hand, and Grimmjow seemed to come to his senses.

"Oh, uh... Sorry..." his grip lessened, but Ulquiorra's did not. The Cuarta chuckled.

"It's all right." He took a step closer, and Grimmjow's eyes wandered over his wings, which were folded neatly against his back. Noticing Grimmjow's interest, he extended one of them, reaching it toward the Sexta to see what he'd do. With the hand that wasn't loosely clutching Ulquiorra's tail, he reached out and stroked the thumb claw protruding from the top, then down, across the leathery membrane. It felt nice, and Ulquiorra hummed softly. Grimmjow flushed, and stopped touching him.

"U-uh... Yeah..." He released Ulquiorra's tail, but the Cuarta stepped up and gripped his shoulder,

"Grimmjow, it's all right. Please do not stop."

"This is just... Weird. That's all." Ulquiorra's tail twisted around Grimmjow's hand again. He lifted it up and caressed the tufted end with his cheek. Wings curled around both of them as Ulquiorra drew close, both hands resting on his chest.

"You helped me. I thought I could offer my thanks." His voice was low and husky as he came closer, his tail wrapping around Grimmjow's leg as Grimmjow clutched him, gripping his wing joints, meeting him for a heated kiss.

"Shit, I didn't even realize... I wanted this so much..."

"Nor did I, until now... Seeing you like this is..." he shivered, and shoved Grimmjow against the side of an upright rock, devouring his mouth. Grimmjow grunted when his back hit the stone, and he moved to grip Ulquiorra's midnight hair tightly, arching against the Cuarta, throwing his jacket off, loosening the sash of his hakama so it dropped to the floor. He moaned aloud when one of Ulquiorra's hands closed around his exposed erection, gripping firmly, his lips falling to the side of Grimmjow's neck. The Sexta knew it was so he wouldn't obstruct his voice, and Grimmjow flushed as he moaned shamelessly.

"Unh... Uh, damn it... Unh fuck, Ulquiorra..." The Cuarta was tracing the edge of his Hollow hole, sucking on his Adam's apple, and Grimmjow was rocking against the hand on his cock, tilting his head back and loosing a few soft moans, his hands stuck in Ulquiorra's hair.

Ulquiorra's tail curled around Grimmjow's waist, the very tip of its black tuft barely caressing the inside of his Hollow hole.

"Hnnnh... Huhh..." the sounds reverberated through his throat, and one of Ulquiorra's hands settled on Grimmjow's pectorals, stroking his shoulders and down his chest and stomach.

"Mmm..." he hummed, catching Grimmjow's earlobe between his teeth. Grimmjow was gasping desperately, moaning breathlessly, and Ulquiorra's grip tightened on his cock, he stroked harder, and the sounds escalated. Both of Grimmjow's hands planted on the rock and he arched his back, shouting as he climaxed. Ulquiorra hissed in surprise when hot, white semen hit their bare skin.

"Ohhhh, fuck.." Grimmjow sighed, hanging loosely onto the rock, splayed out across it, his head to one side. Ulquiorra smiled, appreciating Grimmjow when he was like this. "Fuck, I'm embarrassing like this..." he chuckled breathlessly.

"I do not mind. Not at all." His wings wrapped around them both, encasing them in soft warmth, and Grimmjow pulled him in for a kiss, his arms winding their way around Ulquiorra

Grimmjow lay Ulquiorra's clothes out to dry after his bath in the hot spring, and Ulquiorra was trying to find the coordination to pull the blankets over himself, but he was still very weak and embarrassingly clumsy. Grimmjow smiled as he watched Ulquiorra try to cover his legs, and he stripped and slid under the blankets, putting an arm around one of Ulquiorra's bare thighs, licking his milky white skin.

"Grimmjow... Stop..." his hand settled in Grimmjow's hair and he flushed delicately, leaning away. His arm dropped down around Grimmjow's neck as he bent that leg and kissed his knee joint. "It is embarrassing enough that I cannot even cover myself... I feel like a girl when you do that."

"Well don't. You have nice legs," he leaned up and kissed the Cuarta's cheek.

"That makes it worse..." he sighed, "At least in Resurección form we are the same height. You're too tall."

"Oh, relax," Grimmjow chuckled, throwing the blankets over Ulquiorra's legs and pulling him down to lie beside him, cuddling against him. Ulquiorra turned to face him, pressing to Grimmjow's chest. He reached up and stroked Grimmjow's hair, looking up at him. The Sexta smiled, leaned in and claimed a kiss. Ulquiorra shied away at first, but his grip on Grimmjow's hair tightened and he didn't let up, diving deeper into the kiss. Grimmjow smiled, making a soft, appreciative sound.

"Hey, how come you're so nervous around me? You weren't before..."

"Because... You're too tall. I told you already. I feel like a child next to you."

"Yeah I guess I can see that. Still... With a hot body like this?" his hand stroked across Ulquiorra's muscular stomach, "You're not a kid. Besides, I don't mind that you're short. And if the sex bothers you, then you can be the top. Makes no difference to me."

"Good, because... I hate to admit that something like that... Frightens me a little." He traced Grimmjow's Hollow hole, and the Sexta shivered, diving in to seal his lips against the tattooed Gothic 4 on the left side of his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow deposited the body of a half-dead Arrancar lizard on the sand beside Ulquiorra. The Cuarta's eyes opened and he spotted the creature, seizing it in his good hand and taking a large bite out of it. Grimmjow watched over him, as chewing seemed to be difficult, and Ulquiorra could barely make it through half of the lizard before setting it aside, exhausted.

"I will have to do this a little at a time... It is... Difficult to eat... I'm so damn weak..."

"It's okay... You'll just have to take it slow. I can catch as much food as you need. I'll even feed you if you need it."

"Now that would be ridiculous... I have my pride as an Espada to uphold, and having someone of lower rank than myself tending to me like my mother is..." He chuckled weakly, and Grimmjow was more than a little surprised. He really had changed; he never would have laughed before. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yeah that'd be a damn shame if anyone found out," he chuckled too, "Except there's no one left but us to care anyway."

"Yes, I know..." He paused for a while, then turned his head toward Grimmjow, "Where exactly are we going to go?"

"Well for now, we can't stay in Hueco Mundo, so we're gonna have to go to the human world."

"Ah... And dare I ask who we are going to go to for help?"

"Obviously there's only one person who'd help anyway."

"You think he will actually help us?"

"It's worth a shot. Just rest for a bit. We'll be leaving soon."

((Short, I know, but I'll update as soon as I can!))


End file.
